


#TheKiss

by Effyeahzimbits



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Group chat, M/M, Original Character(s), Post Stanley Cup, RPF, Swearing, theoretical potatomann, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effyeahzimbits/pseuds/Effyeahzimbits
Summary: A group of friends discuss the aftermath of #TheKiss on their chat server. As one Falcs fan's ship dies, another rises from the ashes.Giftfic for @niesbixby for the 'Swawesome Santa.





	#TheKiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirkandmidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkandmidnight/gifts).



**#FALCONERS ARE STANLEY CUP CHAMPIONSSSSSSSSS!!! <3 <3 <3 **

Online:

**Falcsbabe96**

**IWannaPuckYou**

**kpcanrawme**

**Snowys_Lil_Emo**

Offline:

**JLZs_Future_Wife**

**MartyStFarty**

**likthepuk**

**Falconer123**

**Hockeybuttz <3 **

_Potatomann5eva has joined the chat_

**Falcsbabe96**                    hiiiiiii

 **IWannaPuckYou**               sup bitch

 **Potatomann5eva**             yooooo

 **Potatomann5eva** did you guys see what the falcs put up on twitter jn??

 **Falcsbabe96** you mean about Jack and Eric?

 **Potatomann5eva** yeah. Some shit about privacy

 **Snowys_Lil_Emo** it’s because those assholes from ESPN are sniffing around like fucking vultures. Like Zimmboni owes them an exclusive or smth

 **Falcsbabe96** if Jack would just say something though it would get them off his back

 **IWannaPuckYou** like fuck it would

 **IWannaPuckYou** they’d just bother him even more. Let the dudes have some time to themselves before they gotta explain shit

 **IWannaPuckYou** not that they even have to if they don’t want to

 **Snowys_Lil_Emo** it’s like his OD all over again. People are making shit up everywhere

 **Potatomann5eva** omg I know

 **Potatomann5eva** like I saw some shitty post on Tumblr saying that it was a bullshit publicity stunt and that he’s not actually gay or whatever

 **Falcsbabe96** LOL #brosbeingbros

 **Snowys_Lil_Emo** well he might not actually be gay. We can’t just slap a label on him when he’s not said anything about it

 **Potatomann5eva** I know I’m just saying what the post said

 **IWannaPuckYou** doesn’t matter what he is, people are fucked off because he did it his own way and didn’t pander to the shitty media

 **kvpcanrawme** wait what tweet

 **Falcsbabe96** this one

 **Falcsbabe96 _Providence Falconers_** _@FalcsOfficial We fully support @JLZimmermann and his partner @omgcheckplease and ask that you respect their privacy. No further comments. Thank you._

 **kpcanrawme** fuuuuuuuuuck

 **Potatomann5eva** ikr? Makes you wonder how much shit they’ve been getting from all angles

 **Snowys_Lil_Emo** can’t blame them for going awol. I probably would

 **kpcanrawme** it was so fucking romantic tho I loved it

 **Snowys_Lil_Emo** everyone else was kissing their partners. It’s only fair that Zimmboni gets to do it too

 **Falcsbabe96** they’ve both gone quiet on Instagram and Twitter

 **Falcsbabe96** well

 **Falcsbabe96** Jack barely ever posted anything anyway, but Eric is always posting. He hasn’t put anything since the game day

 **kpcanrawme** oh yeah you followed him before

 **Potatomann5eva** how did you know him before #thekiss?

 **Falcsbabe96** found him on twitter when he was posting about Falcs, then I watched his Youtube vlogs

 **Snowys_Lil_Emo** Buzzfeed mentioned those. Something about baking?

 **Falcsbabe96** mostly, yeah. Some stuff about college and his teammates too

 **IWannaPuckYou** he’s gonna get so many new followers who are just trying to find shit out about him and Jack

 **Falcsbabe96** they won’t find any. He never once said Jack was his boyfriend, though he spoke about him as his best friend a lot

 **Falcsbabe96** and omg guys he talks about how his boyfriend does all this romantic stuff for him like send him a hundred roses and saves his notes and sings him to sleep

 **IWannaPuckYou** and now we know it’s Jack fucking Zimmermann holy shit

 **kpcanrawme** that cute bastard

 **Falcsbabe96** ikr?????

 **Potatomann5eva** my ship is truly dead T_T

 **Snowys_Lil_Emo** loooooooool

 **IWannaPuckYou** eat shit girl lmaoooooo

 **Potatomann5eva** it’s fine I’ll just rewatch Falcs TV vids and continue lying to myself

 **IWannaPuckYou** and read all those shitty Tumblr fics again

 **Potatomann5eva** hey they’re fucking masterpieces I’ll have you know

 **IWannaPuckYou** whatever helps you sleep at night man

 **Falcsbabe96** omg I wonder if anyone has written fic about Jack and Eric yet???

 **Potatomann5eva** I haven’t seen any

 **Snowys_Lil_Emo** you should write some!!!!!! I love your fics

 **Falcsbabe96** what should I write tho?

 **kpcanrawme** anything. Some cute shit

 **kpcanrawme** you know what Eric’s like

 **Falcsbabe96** he’s super sweet and like really buff too

 **Falcsbabe96** like not Poots kind of buff but still buff

 **Potatoman5eva** yassssssss

 **Potatomann5eva** get some Zimmboniiiii

 **kpcanrawme** write smut lmao

 **Snowys_Lil_Emo** noooooo don’t write about their sex lives that’s weird

 **Snowys_Lil_Emo** also what if they’re ace or something

 **IWannaPuckYou** _@Falcsbabe96_ just write whatever the hell you want

 **Falcsbabe96** okay! I’ll do my best!

 **Potatomann5eva** what would their ship name be

 **Potatomann5eva** zitty?

 **kpcanrawme** lmao no gross

 **kpcanrawme** bittzoni? Jeric?

 **Snowys_Lil_Emo** I like jeric, that’s cute

 **Potatomann5eva** not as iconic as potatomann tho #justsaying

 **IWannaPuckYou** dude your ship sailed drop it

 **Potatomann5eva** NEVER

 **Snowys_Lil_Emo** Tater loves Eric anyway, they’re friends on Twitter and Instagram

 **kpcanrawme** I wonder how long the Falcs have known. None of them were surprised

 **Snowys_Lil_Emo** ages probably

 **Snowys_Lil_Emo** they wouldn’t do that if they didn’t know people had their backs

 **Potatomann5eva** Bad Bob knew too. He said in that clip post game that he saw Eric as a son

 **kpcanrawme** that’s so gd adorable

 **kpcanrawme** I’m fucking dying from feels here

 **kpcanrawme** OH SHIT

 **kpcanrawme** YOU THINK KENT PARSON KNOWS

 **Snowys_Lil_Emo** it was on national tv. I think the whole world knows by now

 **kpcanrawme** I MEANT BEFORE #THEKISS

 **Potatomann5eva** idk maybe? I guess if him and Jack were that close then yeah probably?

 **kpcanrawme** fuck what if Jack told Kent he liked boys and that’s why they stopped speaking

 **Snowys_Lil_Emo** don’t start spreading stuff like that. You don’t know what happened and that’s just causing more rumours

 **kpcanrawme** OR EVEN BETTER

 **kpcanrawme** WHAT IF THEY WERE BOYFRIENDS

 **kpcanrawme** AND THE DRAFT AND THE PRESSURE AND EVERYTHING SPLIT THEM UP

 **Potatomann5eva** bro chillout lmao

 **Snowys_Lil_Emo** I really doubt that’s what happened

 **Potatomann5eva** and there’s no way Kent Parson is gay like not in a million years

 **kpcanrawme** lol yeah you’re right

 **kpcanrawme** Parson’s just waiting for me anyways :3

 **Snowys_Lil_Emo** you shouldn’t presume anyone’s sexuality. Even Kent Parson’s

 **Potatomann5eva**             dude Parse has a girlfriend. It was on ESPN

 **IWannaPuckYou** weren’t we just talking about all the reasons why we shouldn’t trust ESPN rn?

 **Potatomann5eva** oh yeah good point

 **IWannaPuckYou** I’m so fucking done with this chat istg

 **kpcanrawme** you love us really

 **Snowys_Lil_Emo** XD

 **Falcsbabe96** OKAY

 **Falcsbabe96** SO

 **Falcsbabe96** it’s only the beginning so it’s super short but let me know what you think

 **kpcanrawme** yesssssssssssssss

 **Snowys_Lil_Emo** <3 I can’t wait

 **Falcsbabe96**  
  
Jack closed the front door behind him, as if he was closing the door on the previous chapter of their lives. The click of the lock was the final page turning, and a fresh one was laid out before them. The closet was behind them, forever sealed shut. In their penthouse apartment, they were safe.  
  
“Eric,” Jack sighed, crossing to his partner in three short strides of his long, long legs. He towered head and shoulders above Eric, but the blonde was not afraid. Jack tenderly cupped Eric’s soft, rosy cheek with his big calloused hand and smiled tiredly. “We’re finally home, my love.”  
  
“Oh Jack,” Eric giggled, covering Jack’s hand with his own and gazing up at him with adoring eyes the colour of molten chocolate. “Tonight has been wonderful. The best night of my life!” He gushed, his sweet southern drawl thick with emotion.  
  
Jack nodded in agreement, his own sapphire blue eyes full of love for his partner as he gazed right back at him. All of his dreams had come true tonight. He was a Stanley Cup champion, and he had shared that not only with his teammates, but with the man he loved too. Jack felt like he was soaring through heaven with the golden sun warming every inch of him.  
  
He could win a thousand Stanley Cups but none of them would make him as happy as Eric did. Eric was the light of his life. Eric was a warm bath on a cold night. Eric was the first bite of a homemade apple pie. Eric was slipping into his softest sweater. Eric was his everything, and Jack intended to make sure that everything was forever.  
  
“Eric,” Jack murmured again, sliding his hand into the pocket of his black, tailored suit. He pulled out a smooth velvet box and Eric’s eyes grew wide as he caught sight of it. Jack gracefully dropped on one knee and held the small object aloft like it was the most precious thing in the world. Like he was holding their hearts in his hand.  
  
“Oh, golly gosh!” Bitty gasped loudly, his hands flying to his mouth in surprise.  
  
“Eric. Would you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”  


**Potatomann5eva** HOLY SHIIIIIIIIT

 **Potatomann5eva** THAT WAS SO GOOD

 **kpcanrawme** AAAHHHHJKLSADHKHKJJL I NEED MORE

 **Snowys_Lil_Emo** aw that’s so cute!

 **Falcsbabe96** thanks guys ^_^ I’m really glad you like it

 **Potatomann5eva** it’s fucking awesome I can’t wait to read more

 **IWannaPuckYou** it was really well written, good job

 **kpcanrawme** people are gonna lose their shit for this on Tumblr

 **Snowys_Lil_Emo** yeah you should post it :)

 **Falcsbabe96** I will. I thought their ship name could be “Bittlemann”

 **Potatomann5eva** yessss that’s genius why didn’t I think of that

 **IWannaPuckYou** because that would require actual creative logic

 **kpcanrawme** looooool BURN BRO

 **Potatomann5eva** shut up lmao

 **Falcsbabe96** I love seeing #thekiss gifs on Tumblr they’re so cute

 **kpcanrawme** ikr?? I hope they post all that couples shit on Instagram and Twitter

 **kpcanrawme** I’ll fucking die from cute

 **Snowys_Lil_Emo** we need to get ESPN to see how they’re just a normal couple in love

 **Potatomann5eva** you know what

 **Potatomann5eva** you’re right

 **Potatomann5eva** fuck ESPN and fuck the assholes giving them shit

 **Potatomann5eva** these two are endgame

 

_Potatomann5eva has changed their name to Bittlemann5eva_

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated 'Swawesome Santa to you @niesbixby! 
> 
> They asked for zimbits from the eyes of the rpf part of the Internet and I hope I did it justice. It was a little difficult to write at first, but I soon found myself having fun, especially with the dramatic drabble.  
> Also formatting the whole thing for AO3 was so hard omg.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you for reading.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as effyeahzimbits!


End file.
